Forever
by Scratch
Summary: Tenchi and Sakuya are reunited once more, but will they and their love be able to survive the hardships that they must endure? What if evil starts to interfere? This is a trilogy, so read all the parts! Thanks!
1. Forever, Part 1

  
  
  
Forever by Scratch  
  
Tenchi walked down to the path through the sparkling dew-covered grass.   
The sun had just barely risen, and there were still hints of the stars and the moon in the pinkish-orange   
sky.Nothing and nobody were awake, and Tenchi almost felt like he could hear the wind whispering to him.   
He had woken up so early because he could not stop thinking.  
  
About Sakuya.  
  
She had been in his mind the whole night, resulting in a restless sleep. He remembered everything.   
Every activity they did, every memory they had, every touch they shared, all of that had been real.  
And then, suddenly, it was gone. Like it had never existed.  
Tenchi walked across the horizon, through the dew glittering grass   
of the meadow which was adorned with wildflowers. He finally reached the   
cool clear waters of the fountain.He sat down on the edge of the fountain and listened to the sweet sound of the tumbling water.   
He dipped his hands in it, and it felt nice and cool. He cupped some water into his  
hands and looked into it. He saw a blurred image. It slowly became Sakuya's smiling   
face. He looked at it, and then slowly let it run through his fingers. Tenchi's tears mixed with the water of the fountain. Petals from the cherry blossom trees started to fall gently down onto the water. Tenchi picked one of them up. It reminded him of the last time he saw Sakuya, under the cherry blossoms. When they had to part.  
He remembered what she said to him, that no matter what happened,   
she would always treasure the memories of him and their relationship in her heart.   
Tenchi would treasure his memories of her, too.  
  
Forever. 


	2. Forever, Part 2

Forever: Part 2 by: Scratch   
  
Tenchi continued to stare into the   
waters of the fountain as morning began to come. The last time he had seen   
her, Sakuya had said some beautiful things, but even the memory of her sweet   
words could not comfort him now. He wondered why now was the time for this  
surge of passion? He had been devastated by Sakuya's departure, and still   
was; he thought about her all the time. But now his grief over Sakuya had   
become stronger, and he felt like he had more feelings for her than ever   
before. Was there a special reason? What was happening to him? Sakuya was   
never coming back, and he knew it. But nothing could control his feelings,  
and he decided he wouldn't try to control them either.  
All of the sudden, the gentle breeze that had been   
blowing began to blow harder, creating a strong wind that carried the petals   
of the cherry blossoms to the fountain below. Again Tenchi had to be reminded  
of Sakuya. He swirled the water and petals around with his hand, and in   
that place on the surface of the shining water Sakuya's image once again   
appeared. Tenchi shook his head vigorously, trying to rid himself of the   
picture that had made him grieve so much. But when he looked back at the water,  
the image of her was still there. He turned around.There, standing behind  
him, was none other than his beloved Sakuya!   
Tenchi rushed to her, and thrust his arms around her body.   
Yes, she was solid. She was really real.   
  
"Sakuya! You're... here. But how...?"   
  
"I'm the side of Yugi who could only come out  
once her evilness perished. I always hoped we could be together again.  
And now my dream has come true."  
  
"S-s-Sakuya...? It is really you, right? I missed you so much. I...   
I love you, Sakuya."   
  
Tenchi had never felt more complete. The terrible weight that  
he felt had been crushing him had finally been lifted away. So that was why  
his feelings had become so strong. His instincts knew she was coming back,  
even if he didn't.  
  
"I love you too, Tenchi, so much, as much as I ever will.   
We can be together again, forever."  
  
Tenchi pulled her close, and they kissed passionately, as if they could never  
get enough of eachother. When they finally stopped, Sakuya and Tenchi went on  
a walk through the beautiful forest, talking and laughing, and admiring the  
breath taking scenery. But mostly all they noticed was eachother.  
As night began to fall, they finally started to head towards   
Tenchi's home, completely forgetting the fact that everyone else was there and  
wondering how they would explain everything to them. They reached the door   
and swung it open, still talking and giggling.   
  
"Tenchi?!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, hi Ryoko, everyone."  
  
All six of the girls stared at Tenchi in amazement. Who was this  
girl he was with? And what was she doing with their Tenchi?  
  
"Might I ask who your little friend is?" said Ryoko.   
  
"What?" Tenchi said absentmindedly, while Sakuya just stared.   
  
"WHO IS THIS PERSON THAT YOU ARE WITH?" Ryoko demanded furiously.  
  
"Oh... oh! You mean Sakuya?"  
  
"Sakuya? But that was the girl who was the shadow of  
Yugi who you met in Toky- oh... WHAT? HOW IS SHE HERE?! IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!"   
  
The girls knew the story of Sakuya, the shadow of the evil Yugi,  
the girl Tenchi met in Tokyo when he was there for college.   
They knew, even though it was hard to accept, that she was the only girl   
Tenchi had ever loved. But they thought, that when the shadow had disappeared,  
they had seen the last of her. They knew that supposedly when the sleeping   
Yugi's evil had perished, she would grow up to be Sakuya.   
Of course, none of the six ever thought that it would really happen.   
But here it was, true as true can be.  
  
"Yes, Ryoko, Sakuya has come to life once again. Here she is."  
  
Sakuya and Tenchi kissed again, out of pure happiness for one   
another. Of course the girls weren't so happy, especially not Ryoko or Ayeka.   
  
"But... but that was years ago! How could she be alive now?  
How could you still love her?!" Ryoko cried.  
  
"Oh, yippee, Tenchi! I guess you two will get married or something?  
That will be great! Congratulations, Tenchi!" Sasami yelled.   
  
Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Washu clapped.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
The evening was pretty quiet at the moment.   
Ayeka and Ryoko were devastated, the other girls happy for Tenchi, and   
Tenchi's father and grandfather very proud.   
Tenchi and Sakuya had followed Sasami's suggestion and made plans to get   
married. It was Tenchi's most perfect dream.   
He couldn't have hoped for anything more, and besides, there was nothing   
more he could possibly want. Sakuya was out at the moment, taking a walk by   
herself. Tenchi lay on his bed, eagerly awaiting his life that lay ahead in  
which he would share with the girl he loved most.   
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
The noise made Tenchi jump out of his daydream.   
  
"Oh yes, uh, come in!" said Tenchi cheerfully.   
  
It was Ayeka.  
  
"Oh, uh, yes, Lord Tenchi, I wanted to speak to you about something,"  
Ayeka said uncertainly.   
  
"Go ahead, I'm all ears," said Tenchi.  
  
"Well, I... just thought that maybe..." she stuttered. She turned  
bright red.  
  
"Yes, please go on, Miss Ayeka."   
  
"Well, that maybe... you're being a little too drastic with this marriage  
thing!" Ayeka said in a flourish.   
  
"Oh, Miss Ayeka, I don't have one doubt about 'this marriage thing.'   
Sakuya is the girl I love, and always will be. I know that this is the right   
thing. I'm sure of it," said Tenchi.  
  
"But... but... I..."   
  
"Ayeka, as hard as it may be to accept, Sakuya is the only girl I love.   
Not Ryoko, any of the other girls, or even... you," Tenchi said as calmly   
and nicely as he could.   
  
"I know, I just... "  
  
Ayeka burst into tears, and Tenchi hugged her. After she had  
calmed down,she left the room and Tenchi let her go. There was nothing more  
that he could do for her. Sakuya would be home soon, and besides, his wedding  
was tomorrow.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tenchi waited nervously at the end of the aisle.   
He was so freaked out and so happy at the same time, it was crazy! He   
watched his beautiful bride, Sakuya, walk down the aisle, gorgeous as ever.   
Her hair shone a inky black, shiny and soft.   
The dress she was wearing fit nicely on her thin, feminine figure.   
It was made of a shiny white silk, and it was so long that it dragged.   
Atop her head sat a beautiful lace veil, matching her dress. It also dragged.   
She wore long white gloves, and in her hands was a boquet of red, white, and   
pink roses. Sakuya was positively dazzling. She was the most beautiful thing  
Tenchi had ever seen.  
As she walked, Sakuya looked lovingly at her husband-to-be.   
He looked so cute there, standing in his black tux, and she could sense his   
nervousness. Well, after all, she was nervous too. But there was no reason for   
it. She was about to join herself to the man she loved, to accept him into her   
life forever. Her dreams had come true.   
Even though she didn't have a past, it didn't matter, because she didn't   
need one. She was creating all the memories she needed right then and there.   
And all that really mattered now was the future. Sakuya finally reached   
Tenchi, and she linked arms with him. Together they walked to the alter.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Do you, Tenchi Masaki, take Sakuya Kumashiro to be your   
lawfully wedded wife?" said Yosho, Tenchi's grandfather.   
  
"I do," Tenchi said. Of course I do, Tenchi thought.   
What else could I even dream of?  
  
"And do you, Sakuya Kumashiro, take Tenchi Masaki to be your lawfully   
wedded husband?"   
  
"I do," said Sakuya. These are my dreams. I would never say no, thought   
Sakuya.   
  
"Then you may kiss the bride, Tenchi," said his grandfather.   
  
Tenchi looked into Sakuya's bluish-green eyes, and she smiled.   
He lifted her veil, and they shared a wonderful kiss, one they both wished   
could go on forever. The crowd clapped and cheered loudly.   
  
Mihoshi started to cry, and Sasami said, "Way to go, Tenchi!!!"   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Tenchi and Sakuya walked down to their car.   
Their stuff was all packed up, and they were ready to say good-bye.   
They had bought their very own house. In Tokyo, where they had first met.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi, you weren't going to say good-bye before you left?"  
cried Ryoko.   
  
"Of course I was, Ryoko. I want to say good-bye to all of you,"  
said Tenchi.   
  
Tenchi's father and grandfather were out there now, along   
with the rest of the girls. Tenchi hugged all of them good-bye, one by one.   
  
"Bye, grandfather. Thank you so much, you've been a great teacher  
all my life," Tenchi said.   
  
"It's my pleasure, Tenchi. Now you just make sure you take care of   
Sakuya."  
  
"Oh, I will, grandfather. That will be my pleasure," Tenchi said,  
and they both laughed.   
  
"Good-bye, Tenchi. We'll always be friends, right?"   
  
"Of course we will, Ayeka," said Tenchi, and they hugged.   
  
"Tenchi, don't forget about me," said Ryoko.   
  
"I wouldn't, Ryoko. I'll miss you, too."   
  
"Hey Tenchi, if you ever get tired of Sakuya, you know where I'll be,"  
said Ryoko.   
  
"Oh, well, uh, I'll keep it in mind," said Tenchi.   
  
Tenchi and Sakuya got into their car.   
  
"Bye, Tenchi! Bye, Sakuya! We'll miss you both!" everyone shouted.   
  
"Bye!" said Tenchi and Sakuya together.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was a few days later.   
Tenchi and Sakuya's house was all done up, with their stuff unpacked and   
everything. They were lying on their bed, together at last.   
  
"We're finally together, Tenchi. And we always will be.   
We'll have a perfect life, for just you and me," said Sakuya dreamily.   
  
"That's right, Sakuya. And it will always be this way, forever,"   
Tenchi replied.  
  
And he knew it would last.   
The feelings of happiness that they both expressed towards one another were   
so great, and they would always be there.   
They would be together, always, as partners in their very own memories that   
would be created in the lifetime that they shared together as husband and   
wife. They would love eachother unconditionally.   
  
Forever.   
  
  



	3. Forever, Part 3

Forever: Part 3   
By: Scratch  
  
  
Tenchi took Sakuya's hand as they strolled along the sidewalk in the   
sunset.  
  
"It's been a perfect day, hasn't it, Sakuya?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"It definitly has," Sakuya confirmed.  
  
"I hope the days all go on like this, forever," Tenchi said.  
  
"They will. They'll go on like this... and it will be just you and   
me, forever," she replied.   
  
Tenchi sighed happily. It had been a terrific day. He and Sakuya had   
spent the whole day together, doing various fun activities and enjoying one   
another's company. Tenchi was totally exhausted and thrilled, and he was sure   
Sakuya was, too.  
As Tenchi and Sakuya neared their house, the sky began to grow   
darker. The moon and the stars came out, shining brightly.  
  
"It looks beautiful out here, doesn't it?" Tenchi said.  
  
"It does," Sakuya agreed.  
  
There was a cool breeze blowing, caressing their skin, making them   
feel relaxed. But once the couple reached their house, the weather started to   
change. The sky had clouded up, and the bright stars and moon behind the   
clouds gave them a reddish glow. The wind began to blow harder, faster.   
Tenchi's face showed a confused expression. Sakuya said, "Hmmm. Must be a   
cold front. Let's get inside."  
They went inside their home and went into the bedroom.  
  
"I'm so tired, I think I should be getting some sleep soon," Sakuya   
said.  
  
"Me too, I'm beat," Tenchi replied.  
  
They got ready for bed and then both went to sleep, replaying the   
day's events in their dreams.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I'm finally reborn, the time is here. I see in my time away my   
plans have failed. I've come up with something new, but nothing can be done   
about it until the final traces of my old plan are gone. It's time for orders   
to be carried out, it's time for changes to be made. It's time for   
revolution. My world will emerge, the time is approaching!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tenchi was in the freezer. Or Antarctica. Or somewhere really,   
really, cold. Then he groggily realized he was just in his bed. But it was   
dangerously freezing. He struggled to get warm. He heard the wind howling. He   
thought Sakuya might be cold, too, so he reached his arms over to where she   
was. Or was supposed to be. He felt around on her side of the bed, but her   
body was no where to be found.  
  
"Sakuya. Sakuya, are you cold? Sakuya!" Tenchi said. Then he   
rolled over to face his wife's side. She was not in the bed.  
  
"She must have gotten up early," Tenchi mumbled to himself. He   
quickly got out of bed and went downstairs.  
However, when he got there, Sakuya wasn't there, either. This   
time Tenchi was confused, and a bit worried. Sakuya usually told him before   
she went out. He decided to go look for her.  
He went all over town looking for Sakuya, but he just couldn't   
find her. He went to the mall. He went to the grocery store. He even went to   
her old dorm. But wherever Tenchi looked, she just wasn't there. He looked so   
many places, all up and down Tokyo it seemed! But she was gone. It was as if   
she had disappeared, like she was non-exsistent.  
Tenchi finally gave up. He went back to the place where it had   
all started.  
  
The fountain.  
  
He sat himself on one of it's edges, looking into the clear   
water. This was the place. Where all his troubles has started... and where   
they all had ended. Why had he been drawn here?   
  
"Duh, because this is where I met..." His voice trailed off. What   
happened? Where was his beloved Sakuya? Or had he just been dreaming. That   
whole time, his wonderful experiences, his wedding... everything that had to   
do with Sakuya. Was she just a shadow? She had seemed real, but... Tenchi   
didn't know what to think anymore.  
All the hurt and confusion came out as sparkling tears, making   
little ripples as they dropped one by one into the fountain. He opened his   
eyes, and there it was again, Sakuya's reflection in the water. He quickly   
turned around, but this time, it was just the wind blowing, lifting a few   
dead leaves and wilted cherry blossoms. He slowly turned his tear-stained   
face back to the water.  
And there it was, for a split second! Another reflection. A sound.   
But not Sakuya. A little girl. Blond hair. And the sound of her evil   
laughter.  
  
"YUGI!!! I should have known it was her! Oh gosh, I should have   
known..."  
  
It was Yugi. The one who created Sakuya. Sakuya, Yugi's shadow...  
  
"But how can this be? When Yugi grew up, she was supposed to turn   
into Sakuya, so Sakuya would be a real person and not a shadow! I thought it   
happened when she came to me, but... no, no..." Tenchi covered his face in   
his hands. Yugi. It was her. She was back. And she was taking Tenchi's true   
love away.  
  
"Well, not this time! I'm going to show Yugi and take Sakuya back   
once and for all!" Tenchi yelled. "But the only problem is I wouldn't know   
how. I don't even know how to reach Yugi, wherever she is." Tenchi sighed.   
The situation seemed so hopeless. When your true love is the shadow of an   
evil little girl, you've got to expect the unexpected.  
But Tenchi thought his problems had been over. Yugi had grown   
up... Sakuya was supposed to be a real person now, forever and always. But   
obviously this was not the case. Something had gone wrong.  
Then suddenly, a noise brought Tenchi of his thoughts.  
  
"Tenchi..."   
  
A slight echo, almost in his mind. A faint, yet beautiful voice.   
Sakuya's.  
  
Tenchi whirled around. No one was there. But another reflection   
appeared on the water. The one Tenchi most wanted to see.  
  
"Sakuya! My Sakuya...," Tenchi cried. "Where are you, my love?   
What has Yugi done with you?"  
  
"Oh... so you guessed it was... her. Yugi... Tenchi, I... wanted   
to tell you that... well, don't try to come after me. You know that Yugi has,   
well, almost complete control over me..."  
  
"But she doesn't! Sakuya, you are a real person. Fight hard for   
yourself! As long as you are real and not a shadow, you can take control of   
your own life!" Tenchi cried helplessly.  
  
"But she created me... for her own purposes. She still has   
control. She is very powerful, and if I'm going to fight for control of my   
own life, then I don't want you to get involved...," Sakuya said slowly.  
  
"I have to. Sakuya, you know that. I love you. I have no choice   
but to fight for you," Tenchi said.  
  
A look of pain crossed Sakuya's face. Even though she was only a   
reflection, you could tell that she was about to cry.   
  
"Tenchi, I..." She stopped talking to prevent tears. "Tenchi, you   
know how strong Yugi is. If you got hurt, I just wouldn't be able to..."   
Tears ran down the faint reflection's face. Then she stopped herself.  
  
"It's not worth it to me if anything happened to you. Not even   
having control of my own life. Yugi created me... for you. To want you. To   
love you."  
  
"And that's precisely the reason why I want to fight for you.   
Sakuya, I love you more than anything in the world. If you were created for   
me, then I need to get involved and take you back," Tenchi said, in a calm,   
but agonized voice.  
  
Sakuya smiled beneath her tears. "I love you too much for that."  
  
"Same to you," Tenchi said, determined.  
  
"Well... Tenchi. Are you absolutely sure you really want to do   
this?" Sakuya asked.  
  
"Yes. More than anything in the world," Tenchi said.  
  
The reflection sighed. "Okay. Here goes. There is positively no   
way for you to get into Yugi's world unless she herself decides to bring you   
here. Except... since I am Yugi's shadow, I may be able to influence her   
power just a tiny bit. Enough to bring you here. I don't know if I'll be able   
to do it, but I can try."  
  
"Please do," Tenchi begged.  
  
"I'll try my best. But I must leave now. Hopefully... I'll see   
you again. I love you... Tenchi..." Sakuya's reflection shimmered away from   
the water, sparkling. Just like the first time she had left... Tenchi   
thought.  
Tenchi waited for a few minutes, contemplating what was going to   
happen. He didn't get very far in his thoughts, he just knew all he had to do   
was save Sakuya, at any cost. He, unlike his wife, didn't care if he got   
hurt, as long as she was alright.  
Then the changes started to take place. Sakuya's plan had worked!   
She was able to influence Yugi's power to bring Tenchi into her world.   
It seemed that the Earth was evaporating away around him. It got   
darker and brighter at the same time. And suddenly, he was there. Tenchi was   
in Yugi's world. It was a dark, cold, empty space, a sea of stars. And all   
through it lay huge crystals. It symbolized the thing Yugi had: A cold,   
empty, evil heart. But now that Tenchi had arrived, the place where both Yugi   
and Sakuya were hidden, it was time to take control.  
Tenchi started to walk around through the big open space, it   
seemed endless. How would he ever find Yugi and Sakuya? He walked for an   
extremely long time, under the stars, the giant crystals. It gave him time to   
think. Think about how important this moment was going to be to his life. It   
meant everything. And he was going to make it happen in the right way, he   
decided.  
Finally Tenchi seemed to reach what he was looking for. A large   
path with stairs stood before him, and it could only lead to Yugi. He climbed   
the stairs and followed the path, and of course, there she was. Yugi floating   
there, waiting. For him.  
Next to her was Sakuya, trapped in one of the monstrous crystals.   
She looked beautiful there, suspended in the blue glittering jewel. She was   
trapped, though, and had to be freed. Tenchi walked up to Yugi's throne.  
  
"Yugi..." Tenchi said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ah, yes, Tenchi Masaki. I've been waiting for you, you know. I   
knew you'd come," Yugi said in her menacing voice. "Yes, I knew you'd come,   
but I wish you hadn't. You'll wish that, too, soon enough. How about turning   
back right now, before you regret your decision?"  
  
"I would never turn back. I will never leave Sakuya," Tenchi said   
loyally.  
  
"Tenchi! She's right. Please turn back. You'll be hurt!" Sakuya   
cried.  
  
"The shadow's right, you know," Yugi said.  
  
"I don't care. I won't leave. I will fight until the end," Tenchi   
declared.  
  
"So be it!" yelled Yugi. "We shall fight, then!"  
  
Tenchi drew his sword. The blade was a blue laser of pure power.   
He held it steady, his body poised and his expression angry.  
  
"No, Tenchi, please don't! You won't fight! You can't, Tenchi!"   
Sakuya cried out in agony.  
  
Tenchi walked to Sakuya's crystal. "Sakuya, I have to. And no   
matter what, I'm going to. Please, Sakuya. I love you. Forgive me."  
  
"How touching... This was actually the purpose I created you for,   
Sakuya. Unfortunately, my plans didn't work out. So I'll have to get rid of   
you... it's sad, in a way," Yugi commented.  
  
"YUGI!!!" Tenchi yelled in fury. He charged at her, sword ready,   
eyes blazing with rage. Yugi looked confident.   
"YAAAAAHHHH!!!" Tenchi took a leap into the air, and brought the   
sword down on Yugi's head. She blocked it though, with a powerful shield that   
that put a strong and hurtful force on Tenchi. He flew back, stunned by the   
force, and crashed to the ground.  
  
"Tenchi!" Sakuya yelled in agony.  
  
"Hmmm... Just as I suspected. You're already down after just one   
blow from my shield! Too bad you won't give up, you got more than you   
bargained for!" Yugi cried.  
  
Tenchi was hurt. Badly. His body ached all over from the strong   
blast. But it wasn't over yet. He could still get up, and the pain lessened   
slowly. He started to get up. Sakuya watched helplessly in horror.  
  
"Ah, back for more, are you, Tenchi?" Yugi said. Tenchi began to   
charge at Yugi with his sword again. She fired blasts of energy from her   
hands, but Tenchi flipped and dodged them. He threw his sword down on her   
again, but the shield appeared once more, blocking the sword attack.  
  
"It's a hopeless situation, Tenchi. You're better than the   
average human, but as you can see, I'm no average human," said Yugi.   
  
Tenchi hit and hit Yugi's shield, and a few times, his blue   
sword got through, giving Yugi the strong blows she deserved. She weakened   
severely, but she still had more than enough power inside her.   
  
"You just haven't had enough. I'll give it to you," she said.  
"YAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Yugi screamed, and put her hands together. A brilliant   
yellow light shone between them.  
  
"Tenchi, look out!!!" Sakuya cried. But it was too late. The   
light streched out quickly into a huge lightning bolt, and shot Tenchi,   
burning him, cutting him, right into his heart.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Tenchi screamed, in terrific physical and   
mental anguish. He flew back, crashed hard to the floor. But this time, he   
didn't get up.  
  
"TEEEENCHIIIIIII!!!" Sakuya screamed in terror, as she watched   
her husband lie on the ground.  
  
"Well, you asked for it. I told you to back off, but you didn't.   
And now you've had to pay for your mistakes. Now you regret," Yugi said   
cruelly.  
  
"How could this happen? How could I be a shadow of you?" Sakuya   
screamed in anger.  
  
Tenchi was in critical condition. His body ached, he was so sore   
he could barely move. He was sure some bones were broken, and his hair and   
clothes were matted with blood. He could scarcely breath. With his last ounce   
of strength, he said, "I will never regret this. I love you... Sakuya..." and   
with those final words, he fell into a pit of unconciousness.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Sakuya screamed. "NOOOOOO!!!" She looked at Yugi in   
fury. "I'm sorry, Yugi, but you're the one who's going to regret this."  
  
Yugi smiled evilly and said, "Hmmff, I doubt it."  
  
"No, really," Sakuya said. "You have forgotten that I am your   
shadow, and that gives me a little more power than other people."  
  
"So what do you plan to do, insignificant shadow? Fight me   
yourself?" Yugi said.  
  
"No, but I will do this." Sakuya closed her eyes, and   
concentrated hard. The crystal that imprisoned her began to crack, and then   
it shattered. Yugi's blue eyes went wide. Sakuya lifted her arms. She could   
slowly feel the energy draining from her body. She could feel her mind losing   
conciousness.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Yugi cried.  
  
Sakuya's mind and body became a pit of emptiness as the vigor she   
had left her body. "AAAAAEEEEHHHHHH!!!" Sakuya screamed as the last shred of   
energy she had escaped her body. She collasped on the floor, unconcious.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi said, confused. A green light began to rise from   
Sakuya's still body. It kept coming and coming until it was a huge ball of   
brilliant energy. The ball floated over to Tenchi's body, and stood over it,   
glowing.  
Then, the energy slowly floated into Tenchi's body, restoring it,   
healing his wounds, fixing the broken bones, giving him back the vitality   
that he needed. "HAAA!" he said, and jumped up. "How... what..." and his eyes   
fell on Sakuya's lifeless body. "Sakuya... she did it... for me? No..." But   
Tenchi knew what he had to do. He picked up his glowing sword, and sprinted   
with life to her. Yugi.  
Yugi's eyes, for once, were full of fear. "NOOO!" she said. But   
she wasn't fast enough. Tenchi took a gigantic leap, and his sword connected   
with Yugi's body, giving her the pain that she had inflicted on him and   
Sakuya. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" she screamed with her last ounce of life. But   
finally, she was gone. Yugi was destroyed.  
  
Tenchi stopped, speechless, too surprised to do anything. Then he   
remembered Sakuya. He ran to her.  
  
"Sakuya. Sakuya! Are you alive? Okay? Sakuya, no, how could you   
give your energy to me? Sakuya? Say something, my love! Anything! Please..."   
But Tenchi knew it was just too late. Too much of her energy was gone. "No...   
NOOOOOOO!!!" Tenchi cried. He held Sakuya's limp body tight and put his head   
on hers. It was over. All their hopes, their dreams? Gone? It couldn't end   
like this. He couldn't let go of the beautiful dreams that he and Sakuya had.   
It was more than a dream. It was his life. He began to cry quietly, his body   
racked with sorrow, his clothes soaked in blood and tears.  
He held Sakuya's body tightly, but he began to feel pressure   
pushing from her body. It became quite strong, so strong that Tenchi had to   
let go of his beloved. Sakuya's limp rag-doll body began to lift into the   
air, above Tenchi's head. It floated there for a little.  
  
"Sakuya?" Tenchi called to her, but she was still unconcious,   
dead... who knew? He waited to see what would happen.  
Sakuya's body began to slowly fade out into nothingness. Soon it   
was gone, just air. What happened? Tenchi was so confused. Then he himself   
started to dissapear, slowly but surely. And soon enough, he was gone from   
Yugi's world, forever.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tenchi didn't know how long it had been, how long he had been in   
Yugi's world. Minutes, hours, years... they didn't have a difference anymore.   
He was finally back in his and Sakuya's very own house. He was home. But it   
would never seem like home again without Sakuya there. Maybe he had defeated   
Yugi, but he lost the real battle. He lost what it was all really about. It   
was about taking control. Not letting anybody be responsible for Sakuya but   
she herself. That battle was lost, forever. Tenchi was so upset, confused,   
and just plain tired that he went to bed.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tenchi woke up the next morning, still feeling hurt and confused.   
To think that he would never see Sakuya again... that was too much for him to   
bear. He absently reached over to her side of the bed, feeling sick at the   
thought of never having Sakuya's warmth beside him again. But when he reached   
over, he felt something. Probably just a bump in the covers, Tenchi thought.   
But it wasn't squishy. He rolled over, and found himself face-to-face with   
his beloved Sakuya. Her eyes flashed open, revealing that beautiful green   
Tenchi had always loved.  
  
"Tenchi?" she said.  
  
"SAKUYA!!! Oh my gosh, you're alive! Sakuya, oh, how did you come   
back? Sakuya..." Tenchi yelled in surprise. He kissed her hard on the lips.  
  
"Oh... my, I guess I am alive? Wow, I didn't expect to make it   
through..." she said.  
  
"Sakuya, how could you give your life to me? How could you do   
that?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I told you I didn't want you to get hurt. And it all worked out,   
didn't it? Yugi's gone, and we're both alive. What more could you ask?"   
Sakuya said.  
  
Tenchi smiled. "Nothing. There's nothing more I want. I just have   
to know... you were practically dead back there. How did you come back to   
life?"  
  
"That's the problem. I really don't know. All I remember is   
forcing the energy out of me... and then it's all a blank. I just don't   
know," Sakuya said. "But the important thing is that we're together again. I   
was created for you, and I was ready to die for you. But now... I don't have   
to. We can be together for the rest of our lives."  
  
"That's my only wish," said Tenchi, and he kissed Sakuya again.  
  
It was finally over. The end of worrying, the end of confusion,   
the end of pain, the end of hurt. Now they could concentrate on each other.   
They could be together, for the rest of their lives...  
  
Forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
